


【allk】五次AK被当成omega，一次他石锤了。5

by Flame_me



Category: allk
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_me/pseuds/Flame_me
Summary: 今天是JCの场合√





	【allk】五次AK被当成omega，一次他石锤了。5

温柔男人黑化预警

【第五篇】

“啊！别 别顶了……”

阿k此时仍保持着被兔子揽在怀里的姿势，与其说是坐在兔子身上，倒不如说是单方面被固定在他身上，交合的部分让阿k产生前所未有的饱涨感，像是要撑破了一样，让人产生莫名的恐慌。

“k，你他妈太紧了。”

“不要…不要射里面。”

“嗯……好。”

——————

“兔子，我说你也该松开阿k了吧。”

“啧，才一次就让我结束？”

“你他妈还想来几次，别得寸进尺。”

“行吧行吧，k交给你了，我去门外守着。”

“守着？”

“k他信息素太招人了，现在这临时的休息室也不安全啊，而且……”

“而且什么。”

“而且门锁也被我踢坏了，不然你怎么进得来。”

“妈的，兔子，等阿k这段发情期结束了我们打一架吧。”

“随时奉陪。”

————————

兔子丢下一句奉陪就径直走出了房间，顺手带上了门，一声咔哒再次落入阿k的耳中。

阿k经过刚刚激烈的情事，好不容易从浑浑噩噩的脑子里抽出了点清醒的意识，结果却又听到了熟悉的关门声，他已经直觉到每次传来这种声音，就绝对没好事了。

什么时候能让我安安静静地待在小房间里自闭一会呢……阿k无奈地想到。

—我太难了……

—————————

再转向JC的视角来看，此时kk的样子可比平常的大多时候都来得过分可口了。

刚刚的情事显然让阿k消耗了大部分的体力，卸了力似的瘫在小小的床上，还因为衣着不整而害羞地窝了起来，白皙的大片皮肤藏进了身上仅存的这件黑色大T里，活脱脱一只乳白色小奶猫的样子勾得JC心里更加狂躁。

开玩笑，老子看上的人竟然先被别人捷足先登，之前的隐忍和温柔又小心的勾引试探是为了什么，还不如绑到床上直接干一炮来得实在吗？！

“k，你到底是怎么回事。”

“额…什 什么？”不得不说一直待人温润，特别是对自己极近温柔的JC突然摆出一副严肃的面孔来还是着实吓得阿k不轻。

“你就算是第一次发情，信息素也绝不应该是这种发散的力度，你别想骗我。”

“没…没骗你，我就是……”

“就是一直打抑制剂打了三年？”

“不…不是。”

“那到底怎么一回事，你给我老实交代，我现在的耐心可是很有限的了。”

“我是…是因为强行转化的药水失效了，才 才会这样的……”

“所以之前我在你行李里发现的，那些你骗我说的什么新款抑制剂，其实就是黑市上传疯了的那种特效药吧，所以副作用才这么大是吧。所以你才发情发成这样是吧。陈杰，你疯了？敢给我吃那玩意？！。”

JC发誓，他现在的怒火比看见兔子时大多了，他宣布，阿k是彻底惹毛他了。

“JC！不 不是骗你啊，我只不过 只不过是不想让你担心……”

阿k看见JC阴下来的脸色瞬间慌了神，JC很少生气，甚至从没跟他发过火，即便是在他们还是死对头的时期。

但被惹毛的后果真的很吓人，记得很久以前的上一次还是俩人在外国打比赛结束后的虚假友谊party时，阿k因为个条和身材曲线被一群无脑外国alpha忽略舞挤不说，还当众调戏成一夜情的完美后入对象。语言露骨得不行，惹得JC瞬间爆出少见的额角青筋。还没等阿k反应过来，JC就已经把那群烂人打得龇牙咧嘴，然后牵着阿k的手跑出了霓虹色的酒吧后巷。

也是那一次，阿k突然发现，他的“死对头”好像比自己想象得还要关心他。阿k到现在还记得那天晚上在异地的街，JC牵着他手边跑边回头看着他，嘴角还挂了彩的模样，那是阿k打心底里觉得JC最帅气的时候。

可现在不是回忆两人所谓的“甜蜜往事”的时候，阿k看到JC握紧的拳头和手臂上攀附的青筋时，不自觉地在床上往后蹭了蹭，下意识的战术性后退将阿k的心虚和害怕暴露无遗，相信他自己也意识到了，惹毛JC的后果。

“让我担心？！你骗我还说是怕我担心？你身体不想要了吗？陈杰，看来我一直安安分分跟你搭档三年还是太惯着你了是吧。”

“JC，我 我不是...你别这样。”阿k还没有完成自己的战术后退抵达背后的墙壁，就被手长腿长的JC一把抓住了脚踝，直接拖往反方向，这下完了，刚刚都白爬了......阿k从JC凶神恶煞的视线和脚踝上紧抓着的力度两个方面简单分析了一下，他今天应该是很难活着出这个小房间了。

现在阿k的脑子里进入了一个杂乱无章的自救探索环节：要不要喊兔子来救我啊......他就在门外啊......可是，喊兔子来的话JC会更生气吧......怎么办啊......我现在完全就是一只毫无抵抗能力的小猫咪啊......（最后这句话是作者说的……

“你还有闲工夫开小差？！”

“JC…你先别激动好不好？我们坐下来聊聊天，商量商量之类的……”

“商量？我不想再和你商量了。”

话音刚落的下一秒，JC就强势地堵住了阿k的双唇。接着，阿k的呜咽就从相接的缝隙里爆发出来，像是在抗议突如其来的霸道索吻，又像是收到莫名攻击性挑逗的惊慌失措。而在此时的jc看来，阿k这种细小扭捏的哼唧反而像是示弱地求饶，激起的不仅仅是自己的暴虐因子，还有这么多年一直隐忍下来的情欲和爱恋。

阿k只能被迫地承受着这个吻，感受渐渐升腾起来的体表温度和悄悄失去的呼吸氧气，他甚至在这个漫长的过程中惊恐又迷惘地看向JC，忘记了闭眼。

在那双晶亮的眼眸里，阿k看到的不再是以往的柔情似水了，反而是一团火直直地朝他袭来，一口气燃遍他全身。此时此刻，阿k突然就get到了，之前粉丝说他的什么“反差萌”，放在JC这里又何尝不是呢。

隐忍的爱变质，温柔的人凶狠。

——————————————

阿k现在的感觉很奇怪。

因为JC和平常比起来已经完全变了个样，沉默地掠夺着阿k的一切，他的呼吸，他的心跳以及他为数不多的活动空间。作为一个非典型的omega，阿k在不应期和易感期的双重笼罩下本能地嗅到危险和侵略，但很奇怪的是。

阿k他并不想逃，尽管他知道自己只要真的抵抗，JC就决不会再做任何动作。

‘ 也许这样JC心里才会好受一些吧。’

‘ 毕竟我瞒了他这么久。’

阿k就凭着心里的亏欠感，任由JC在身上索取，双手还讨好似的环上去，仰起脖子露出诱人的下颚线努力回应着alpha的进一步动作。而不得不说，来自犯错omega的主动示弱和诚意邀请稍微抚平了一下JC暴怒的情绪，同时，也让alpha的本能在信息素的疯狂分泌中肆意妄为起来，JC觉得，自己还能够再得寸进尺一点了。

“怎么，想弥补我？”

“啊？额...恩。”阿k被JC突然冒出来的话问得一愣，看着JC严肃的脸又没想再拒绝，支支吾吾地就应了下来。可要是阿k知道接下来会发生什么，他就决不会这么轻易地应声了。

JC浅浅地笑了一下，嘴角牵起来一个弧度，缓缓从阿k的身上起来，双手将躺着的阿k一抄，像摆弄个乖巧布娃娃一样，抱着阿k坐了起来，还贴心地在靠上的背和墙之间塞了个不知从哪冒出来的软枕头，一只手撑在阿k侧边，盯着他愣愣的样子。

“看来还没反应过来？”

“？什么意思。”

JC也没再做什么无谓的解释了，收起撑在旁边的手，在床上直接跪坐了起来，就在距离阿k的小脸不到一尺的距离里，对着他解起了皮带。

论再单纯的人看见面前的裤链都拉开了还能不明白是什么企图吗？何况阿k还是在鱼龙混杂的alpha高占比街舞圈里摸爬滚打又明哲保身了这么多年。接着，阿k就以肉眼可见的速度红了整张脸，一直延伸到脖子下方引人遐想的锁骨，都透着嫩嫩的粉色。

现在JC整个人被阿k的信息素激得欲火烧身，将内裤的边褪到大腿根，完美的两条人鱼线在关键处相交，一根粗壮甚至还有些充着血的性器瞬间随着JC的动作直直地从包裹住的地方弹了出来，带有无比色情的意味打在阿k的侧脸上，玲口上流出的一点点透明液体还好巧不巧沾到了阿k嘴边，让阿k看起来有一种单纯无辜又惹人犯罪的错觉（不是错觉！

“来，乖乖把嘴张开。”

“唔！”

阿k自己也清楚肯定是逃不过了，可JC这样的size对于阿k这张小嘴来说，口起来的确很勉强，明明感觉自己已经张到极限了，还是连一半都难以吞下，现在入送入嘴中的也仅仅只是jc的一个头而已，就顶得阿k生理性红了眼眶。

站在JC的角度来说那是另一种风景了，身下的阿k有着泛红的耳垂和锁骨，湿润的眼角带着晶亮的泪光，完美的下颚线条勾画出omega精致的轮廓，同时，不可避免的能看到，阿k因为过于涨大的性器塞在嘴里，左侧脸颊明显地被顶出一个半球形的弧度，鼓起一副淫迷的模样，JC的心在看到这样的画面后一下就停止跳动一般，让他倒吸一口凉气。

妈的，跳舞时虽然从来不觉得，但现在看来，陈杰真的适合被操。

————————————

说实话，撇去浓厚的成年男性alpha麝香味不说，过于粗大的柱体塞在嘴里导致的间歇性呼吸困难让第一次给别人口的阿k有点受不住这样的性爱，他甚至有些本能地轻度反呕。但JC所给他施加的良心上的谴责一直兢兢业业地督促着阿k努力做下去，而且，在听到一声又一声深重的低喘后，阿k也相信这样对JC来说是满足的。所以，还是趁现在好好弥补一下这个怨气深重的醋王alpha比较重要。

在阿k这张努力但是的确无法把方方面面都照顾到的小嘴里，JC虽然已经体会到了心里和性理上双重的愉悦，可是这些，还不够。

‘ 远远不够，我要的，不只是你的顺从和企图弥补我的讨好，我要你的眼睛眼神看向我，你的微笑对着我，你的一举一动都为我所开始，你的一切的一切，都应该属于我。’

JC的信息素也随着他脑内的想法开始变了味，攻击性太过强烈地爆发只会使易感期的脆弱omega更受影响，这也直接导致了阿k已经无力再抵抗JC越来越凶的顶弄，深喉的滋味可不好受，何况还是第一次给别人口的小公主，阿k急得只能拍着JC的大腿边侧，希望能争得一点缓和的余地。

好在JC从来冷静，即便是在已经精虫上脑的这种情况下，他还是第一时间照顾阿k的感受，仿佛已经刻到他的潜意识里一样，无论如何，阿k第一。

所以接着的几次顶弄后，JC就退了出来，将喷薄而出的静夜射在了手上，又快速拿纸巾擦除，像是抹去作案痕迹一般的，速度极快，在阿k咳了两声缓过劲来的时候，刚刚的“肮脏证据”已经被抹去地一干二净了。

“JC…你 你舒服了吗？”

“嗯。”

“那 那……”

“那什么？你不会以为这就完事了吧。”

“？！不是吗？！！！”

——————————————

TBC  
后接彩蛋

来自jc的坑蒙拐骗沙雕小剧场：

“兔子戴套了吗？”

“啊？额...没有吧。”

“那你他妈要是有了怎么办。”

“啊？！！！不会吧？！！！那 那怎么办啊JC！我不想......我还没准备好啊！”

“我帮你检查检查呗。”

“可...怎么检查啊，这种事情？”

“就是~~~我再进去试探一遍喽~~~”

“什么啊喂？！！！”


End file.
